


【RID2015】战后第215个塞星日（大黄蜂相关）

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Chinese Language, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: 2015RID背景，承接TFP剧场版脑洞源于@ 秋山临枫Thetisy 的微博：http://weibo.com/1678267673/BFX20f4dN?ref=home【梗概】内战结束后，塞博坦迎来了新生与重建。大黄蜂没有进入议会，而是选择成为了一名巡警。每一天，重复着相同的巡逻任务；每一天，路过他所熟悉的那座故人雕像……The Cybertron was revived after the civil war. Instead of being a senator, Bumblebee chose to be a patrolman in the city of Kaon.Everyday, he repeats the same patrol. Everyday, he passes the statue of the bot he misses so much...





	【RID2015】战后第215个塞星日（大黄蜂相关）

第215个塞星日。

大黄蜂在自己的日志里记录下最新一条数据，然后把它归档到个人扇区的指定文件夹中。

黄色的跑车行驶过长桥，半当中忽然停下，就地变形。

然后走到桥边，莹兰色的光镜远眺伫立在对面的高大雕像。

那些纪念雕像很熟悉，每一个都能让大黄蜂从库里调出长长的历史数据，甚至影像资料。对于新生的塞博坦人而言，这些都是英雄，可对于大黄蜂而言，他们都是兄弟。

阿尔茜，击倒，隔板，通天晓、额、长官，以及……

大黄蜂的视线停在了中央那座雕像上，久久驻留。

——擎天柱。

大黄蜂芯里再一次读取出那个名字。

 

内置通讯频道里那串代码始终灰着，它所属的主人已经消失了无数个塞星年。

回答大黄蜂呼唤的，只有从身边疾驶而过的车辆呼啸声。

 

内战结束后，塞博坦迎来了新生与重建。

大黄蜂作为英雄之一，却没有进入议会。

和不少伙伴一样，甚至没有参与议会的重组。

通天晓暗示说，重组后的议会忌惮“英雄”的影响，不想让太多人涉入。

大黄蜂本就对政治无兴趣，索性直接要求安排自己去塞星的另一端，去卡隆城。

和平时期不需要侦察兵，阶位中士的大黄蜂最后下到基层，成了一名普通的巡警。

然后带着新入行的属下每天奔波在城市各个角落，维护来之不易的安宁生活。

和平的日子珍贵而又平淡。虽然卡隆的事情并不比想象中的少，但和战时那段岁月相比，已经轻松简单许多。

曾经并肩作战的几个老伙计，大黄蜂直接或间接了解过一些。隔板继续从事他建筑工老本行，烟幕和千斤顶跟着通天晓留在精英卫队，阿尔茜似乎是去当了什么教练，至于那个击倒……听说开了个什么美容院当副业。

消息真真假假，连大黄蜂自己都未必全信。但可以肯定的是，每个人都过得很好。

除了一个人，至今音讯全无。

大黄蜂抬头仰望擎天柱的雕像，回想起当日红蓝色机体飞入火种源井的背影，至今也不愿相信敬爱的领袖已经永远离开了众人。

也许只是在井里当机了没上线，也许是又忙着去别处完成自己的任务，又也许——

总有一天，一定会回来的不是吗？

大黄蜂注视雕像，仿佛这样多看几眼，那个伟岸的身影就真的能回到大家身边一样。（*）

 

一辆蓝白色警车停靠在他身后。

“长官，出了什么事吗？”年轻的学警跃起变形，走到大黄蜂身边，顺着视线眺望远处。“哦，英雄们。”

大黄蜂回过神：“铁腕，你刚才说什么？”

“我在频道里呼叫了很久，你没回音，所以我就过来看看。结果——你果然在这儿。”

“抱歉，刚才没留意。”

铁腕挑眉，不过没深究，反倒是充满兴趣地看向那些巨大的雕像，“他们都说长官你到这儿来当巡警，就是为了能每天看这些雕像。难道这是真的？”

大黄蜂没有立刻回答，而是伸出双手撑上栏杆，沉默了一会儿开口道：“我到这里，是因为这里还需要我。”

不待铁腕开口，大黄蜂又问：“你知道这里是哪儿吗？”

“卡隆城。”

“是的，卡隆城。它是威震天发家的地方，也曾是霸天虎的老巢。这也正是我要到这里的原因。”

“长官你是担心——”

“内战结束了，但还有很多事情要去做。”大黄蜂顿了顿，“擎天柱将这颗星球托付给了我们，去重振它昔日的和平辉煌。”

“擎天柱……”铁腕注目中央最高大的雕像，“我经常听父亲提起，但还从没有亲眼见过这位伟大的领袖。”

“你会的。”大黄蜂断言。

肯定的语气又像是在鼓励自己。

铁腕还想再说些什么，但一阵急促的电子提示音突然响起，打断了两人的对话。

两人的音频接收器同时收到来自警部的通知，有辆跑车在临近的公路上高速飙车。

大黄蜂最后看了眼擎天柱的雕像，转身变形：“走吧，有活干了。”

 

巨大的纪念雕像沉默地看着两辆车驶离现场。

轰鸣的引擎声渐行渐远。

自始至终，空洞着眼神，巍峨不动。

 

第215个塞星日。

黄黑色涂装的巡警依旧忙碌在自己的岗位上。有了新的伙伴，也依旧在努力守护着重建后来之不易的和平。

践行着对一个承诺的坚持，为了高尚的事业继续战斗下去。

 

—END—

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 【注】（*）出自@ 秋山临枫Thetisy 原话。  
> PS，码的时候一直loop着林峯的《心有灵犀》。这首歌歌词（除去爱情那两句），可以感受下【。


End file.
